How did you react?
by mrld97
Summary: "I never... really spoke my feelings before."  Astrid laughed.  Hiccup asks Astrid about what really happened after the fight, and after he went unconcious, and how she reacted.  Cute one shot, you won't regret reading it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon… but I love it!**

_*Days after the end of the movie*_

"Thanks for helping me get rid of these useless weapons, Hiccup." Gobber said, as he looked at the empty less crammed shed.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, putting one last weapon into the bin, of course managing to get it to close on his finger and he flinched, waving his arm trying to get it off, "Augh!"

Gobber looked at him and strugged, "Same old Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up, "Uh, yeah, offence taken, thank you!"

"See you tomorrow, Hiccup!"

"Alright, I have to go find Toothless." He said, backing up, wobbly.

"Watch out the the-" Gobber started, but Hiccup's "replacement leg", let's call it, malfunctioned, having him stumble backwards into more crates and bins, and onto the hard ground.

"That…" Gobber finished.

"Uh, yeah, I uh, have to fix this… maybe later… Yeah, well, see you tomorrow." Hiccup waved.

Hiccup left the shop, and was shortly greeted by few Tiny Terrorists hopping onto his back.

"Hey guys," Hiccup laughed, "Have you seen, Toothless?"

They all looked at him like he had four eyes, "Toothless? Night Fury… black…..-"

"GAH! Toothless!" Hiccup heard a very familiar voice yell in aggravation.

"Uh, found him." As Hiccup limped to find his trouble making dragon, the Tiny Terrorists flew away.

Hiccup rounded the corner, and smirked when he saw Astrid covered in water with an empty bucket next to her, and my own dragon pleased with himself beside her.

Oh, come _on_! How can he not let out a small laugh there! It was a pretty funny sight!

Astrid looked frustrated, like, not really frustrated, but that "Come on! It's almost the end of the day, it's getting really cold, and _now_ you do this to me?" That kind of frustrated.

Astrid got up, still not knowing of Hiccup's presence, and crossed her arms, then threw them in the air, "You got me soaked! And you are smiling! Did you do this on purpose?"Astrid was accusing Toothless.

After Astrid accused him, the amused look on Toothless's face faded, and he ducked his head, ashamed, making upset purrs and noises.

Astrid gave in and started laughing, "Annoying dragon!"

Toothless his head up, and gave a big Toothless smile, and then noticed Hiccup standing many feet away from them.

Toothless hopped on over, and Astrid followed where he was going, finally noticing Hiccup.

"Hiccup," She said looking surprised, and then raised an eyebrow, "You were standing there the whole time!"'

Hiccup shrugged, "Unfortunately, I missed the whole water, spilling _thing_ but I'm glad you guys are getting along just swell." He joked.

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes, "What manners are you teaching this dragon, anyway?"

Hiccup laughed timidly, and glanced over to Toothless.

"So, I haven't seen you all day, where've you been mister "popular"?" Astrid smirked, and Hiccup looked up, shocked, and grinned.

"Helping Gobber with the shed." He said.

"Oh… well I was looking for you." Astrid told him.

"You were?"

"Yeah, wanted to know if you wanted to take a spin."

"Oh sorry, but I was just about to go now… do you wanna?" Hiccup said, putting Toothless's sattle on his back, and tightening it. Toothless was getting excited, he loved flying, and Hiccup's kept him waiting all day.

Hiccup hopped onto Toothless's back, fixing the stirrups and hooking it onto his replacement leg, so he won't fall off.

"Love too, I'll just go get-"

Astrid didn't get to finish before Hiccup grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto Toothless.

Toothless stiffled a laugh, and Astrid almost blushed, "Or we can do it your way."

Hiccup laughed a little, "You don't have to come with me, I just thought you might want to."

"No, I do! Let's go." She laughed.

"Toothless, up!" Hiccup said, and set up position one for the good take off.

It was much smoother than their first flight, and they went a few minutes watching the sun beginning to set before talking again.

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup heard, "What's funny?"

Astrid shook her head, "It happened so quickly… just last week was my first time flying."

Hiccup nodded, "I know," and he laughed, "And you remember your first trip…"

"It's a trip I will never forget." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Many reasons…. It was my first trip, it started out too wild, I got to spend it with you… and I saw a side of you that I actually liked!"

"Thank you for… summing that up."Hiccup rolled his eyes, and focused more on the sunset and Toothless.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that! I mean, sure, I never really liked you, but now I realize it's just because I didn't actually _know_ you. I just thought you were some, awkward, clumsy, weak apprentice for Gobber, but there was much more. You are a completely different person than I _thought_ you were."

Hiccup shrugged, "Thanks… about the second part. Not the first, even if it's true."

Astrid smiled, "And you are a hero. A brave hero."

Hiccup blushed, but Astrid couldn't see.

"I almost died." Hiccup said.

Astrid shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

"But you would have died fighting for the people you love."

"I guess…"

"But, I'm glad you didn't die. Really glad. I don't know what I would've done… what it would be like now. Boring that's for sure… definitely boring."

"How did you react?"

"Huh?"

"When you thought I was dead. The night after I woke up, my dad said something about how everyone thought I was dead, even him. He didn't r really say more after that…"

"Oh, uh yeah… I guess I'll start from the beginning… it's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, so we were all watching the fight in the sky, it was completely quiet except for that. You were up there, honestly, it was hard to believe that was really you. Hiccup Haddock, up _there_."

Hiccup snorted, Astrid continued, "It looked really scary. I was nervous. I was really proud of you… three days before that happened, I never would have thought it would ever happened. I wouldn't be able to imagine _you_ doing that. But anyway, we all watched when the dragon plummeted to the ground, and I saw you and Toothless for maybe a second, and I was happy. The next thing I knew, you were falling off of Toothless, and into the _fire, and _Toothless went after_ y_ou. That's was the last I saw for a few minutes. That's probably all you remember right?"

Hiccup nodded, looking back at Astrid, and fixed the position of Toothless's wing while he was at it.

"Well, then there was a lot of smoke, and dusk. I was _kinda _having an anxiety breakdown. I didn't know what happened to you, or if you were even _alive_!"

Hiccup didn't talk, if you didn't know any better you probably wouldn't think he was even listening, but Astrid knew he was.

"I was running behind all these huge Vikings, trust me I was trying to get through when all the sudden everyone stopped and I crashed into a bunch of Vikings. So, I was jumping to see… but of course I didn't, so I pushed through all the Vikings. I figured we found you, and I was getting ready to be extremely happy, or extremely devastated. I was pushing and shoving everyone rudely, but they didn't seem to mind. I finally made it past everyone, and had to stop myself before falling to the ground. Then I froze, this was the part where I was extremely devastated. You weren't anywhere in sight, just Toothless, and your dad was standing in front of him. I thought… we all thought."

There was silence; just the sound of the wind as Toothless's wings flew threw it.

Astrid cleared her throat, "I didn't know what was going to happen. I couldn't even process the thought, and when I tried to think about it at that time, I remember getting watery eyes, and my chest felt tight." She shook her head, "But then, Toothless opened his wings… and you were there."

Hiccup turned back to see Astrid's face again, shocked, but still couldn't find the words to say.

"That moment, that I saw you. That was my last bit of hope, my heart was pounding."

Toothless was heard with his small purr underneath us.

"Your heart was still beating, and everyone cheered. I wish you could see that moment, how much everyone loved you, Hiccup. Especially me."

Astrid's voice got chokey, then she cleared her throat.

"Uh," Astrid said, "Wow, that really… was…"

Hiccup finally spoke, "Wow."

He looked down to his dragon, "Thanks, buddy."

He smile a soft smile, than back up to Astrid, "And I didn't know you… um, well, I mean, I didn't know what your reaction… uh, how you felt. I didn't expect… that. Wow."

Astrid had to smile as his awkwardness, "I never really…spoke my _feelings_ too much before." She laughed.

Hiccup looked down the water, "I'm… glad you did."

Hiccup quickly turned his head to kiss Astrid, but she leaned forward to kiss him first.

Hiccups foot came out of the stirrup for a moment, and Toothless's wing folded in, and he quickly dove into the water, getting everyone soaked.

Toothless let out an annoyed noise.

"Sorry,Toothless…"Hiccup said, blushing.

Astrid grinned.


End file.
